Bomb dismantling for beginners
by Blitz92
Summary: Oneshot. Based before Justice- Bart Allen has just joined Oliver Queen on his quest to take down 33.1 and generally save the day, but it's not as much fun and action packed as he'd thought it would be. Or is it?


This a oneshot based before season 6 ep Justice, in the very very early days of the Justice League. I might make a series of one shots like this, let me know what ya think :]

* * *

"You know, when you said 'hey kid wanna fight crime, take down nutcases, save the world?' I did not think it would involve having to learn stuff." Bart Allen huffed as he flicked the pages of _Bomb dismantling for beginners_.

"Yeah, well you're not gonna be able to rely on your speed for everything, there're bound to be situations when you're gonna have to use your brains as well." Oliver Queen replied without looking up from the complicated but harmless smoke bomb he was assembling.

"Not to get rid of a bomb threat I'm not; I'll just grab it and throw it in the ocean or drop it in a desert" Bart replied smugly

"What if there isn't enough time?"

"Are you serious?! I can circle the globe in like 15 seconds; I think I could find a suitable patch of wasteland in time."

"What if it's attached to something bigger and you can't possibly move it."

"Then I'll clear the surrounding areas so no one gets hurt if it goes off."

"What if it's a dirty bomb or an atomic bomb, you gonna be able to clear a 60 mile radius in less than 10 seconds kid? Not even you can stop time."

Bart glared at him, trying to find a comeback "Fine. I'll learn this stuff, don't see when I'm ever gonna be in that sorta situation but fine."

Three minutes later he had finished the 500+ page book.

"There. Done!" he exclaimed.

"Good, so dismantle it." Ollie instructed handing over the smoke bomb

"Easy" He examined the bomb for less than a second before going to work on it with a pair of pliers, in less than 2 seconds he placed the bomb down on the table and sat back with a confident smirk on his face. "Like I said, easy."

"Oh really" Ollie replied moments before smoke exploded in Bart's face.

"What the hell man?! He shouted, fanning the smoke away at super speed "I dismantled it, I did everything right!"

"You didn't dismantle the fail safe." Ollie replied smugly.

"Failsafe?! What failsafe? There isn't meant to be any sort of failsafe in that model. It was in the book!"

"I made some alterations. If you hadn't of rushed it so much you would have noticed. This is what I've been trying to teach you Bart, you can't always just run in all guns blazing. There are going to be times when you have to be able to adapt to changing circumstances, slow down and think things ov-"

"Yeah, yeah, no to getting the job done fast, no to being there in a flash, no to having fun anymore. Are we done?" Bart exclaimed

"What? We've only been at this for like an hour Bart."

"Yeah to you maybe, for me, feels like I've been here all day."

"Well if you paid more attention…"

"Bullshit, I'm trying man, it's not my fault it's all so fucking dull"

"Don't swear."

"Stop telling me what, I'm fed up of it." He shouted as he moved towards the door.

"Bart, wait." But the kid was already out the door and halfway across the country, Ollie let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down at his computer to check in on Lex Luthors latest activities. Why did the kid have to be so stubborn and quick to anger, it's not like Ollie was forcing him to clean the toilet or something. Was he like that when he was a teenager? Well thinking about it, he was still like that now. Maybe that's why him and Bart always seemed to be shouting at each other, a clash of stubborn, quick-to-anger personalities.

Meanwhile, to clear his head the teen in question was circling the globe, stopping off every of often in a different country to grab a bite to eat. The problem with moving so fast and going through so many places is that, sooner or later you're bound to run into some form of trouble and this occasion was no different.

It was after stopping off at The Old Post Office in Washington DC for a pizza bagel that Bart noticed a large group of concerned looking people standing at the base of The Washington Monument. Donning his hood and shades he ran over to one of the park rangers.

"Dude, what's goin' on here?" he asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere

"There's a bomb. At the top of the monument, there are still people up there and the lift has been disabled. The bomb squads heading up the stairs now but with the bomb set to go off in the next…" he checked his watch "72 seconds there's no way they'll make it in time."

"You gotta be kidding." Bart laughed at the irony and the ranger gave him a very confused look before he disappeared again. The ranger shook his head wondering if that conversation had actually happened or whether the stress of it all had caused him to imagine the whole thing.

With 61 seconds to go the door to Ollie's penthouse slammed open.

"Bart! What did I say about slamming the door?!" he shouted, turning round to see the kid standing by the table with the book on bomb dismantling and the pliers in his hands.

"Sorryboss,notimetoexplain,." he replied at super speed before running off again, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ollie to try and decipher what he'd said. Recovering from his initial shock he went over to the plasma television and flicked on to CNN.

"_I'm here outside the Capitol building with more information on the bomb scare at the Washington Monument just a mile from here, down the mall. We have been informed by reliable sources that there __**is **__a bomb and it is set to go off in 42 seconds. The chances of…"_

So that's why Bart had been in such a rush. "You can do it kid" he shouted to the TV.

Bart meanwhile had raced up the 897 individual steps, passing the bomb squad at around 400 steps. He'd had to manoeuvre past the civilians running down the steps which had slowed him down slightly. We reached the top with 29 seconds to spare. 'Plenty of time' he told himself as he scanned the room, a second later he'd found it under one of the windows looking over the White House.

'Okay you can do this. Not too fast. Check for fail safes. Save the day. Show Ollie you're not just some speedy street kid who jumps straight from impulse to action without any thinking.'

With 26 seconds to go he'd opened the bomb up and was tracing his finger over the various wires, working out which one to snip. One wrong move and it would go off regardless of how long was left on the clock. Referring back to the book one last time to insure he'd picked the right one he very slowly (which was very difficult for him) snipped the yellow wire. He let out a sigh of relief as the bomb stopped on 00.19. He'd done it.

Back in Star City, Ollie was glued to the TV screen counting down the seconds.

5…

4…

3…

2…

"Dude, you're gonna get square eyes." A voice said behind him

"Bart! Did you…?"

"Oh course I did and with 19 seconds to spare" he replied smugly.

"How did you…?"

"Learned from the best didn't I."

"But we only went through this stuff this morning. For you to be able to dismantle a technical bomb like it was a light bulb is incredible." Ollie was shell shocked.

"What can I say, I'm a fast learner and this book is like a godsend, seriously man you got any more of these."

"How about _Archery for Beginners_?"

"You're kidding right? Think I'll leave the Robin Hood stuff to you, wouldn't want people thinking I'm your sidekick or something. Besides I could so get to the target faster than one of your arrows."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna test that?" Ollie challenged

"You're on" Bart replied as they made their way down to the training room, their previous argument forgotten.

* * *

Well that was corntasticly corny, as you might be able to tell i was recently in DC and i can say from experience that pizza begals are awesome ;]

but yeah let me know what ya think and if i should write more of these or go back to big stories. Thanks :D


End file.
